


Relaxation

by StaciNadia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cloud Watching, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Drugged Derek Hale, Drugged Stiles Stilinski, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia
Summary: Stiles is laying in a field with Derek, and he doesn't care why.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 14
Kudos: 87
Collections: Eternal Sterek Discord Writing Events





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ricresin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricresin/gifts).



> I wrote this for the Eternal Sterek Discord June Sterek Drabble Exchange, with the theme of Relaxation! My prompt from [Ricresin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricresin) was "Stiles and Derek accidentally get dosed by a magical plant, but hey--this is the most they've chilled out in YEARS." I stuck in a witch, and we have totally high Stiles and Derek! XD This is meant to be cute and fluffy, so there's no angst about them getting magically drugged from pollen. Hope you like it!

Stiles briefly wondered why he and Derek were laying in a field. He had a vague memory of a witch telling them to relax and firing some weird green pollen at them, but in the end, it really didn’t matter why they were there.

Because those clouds up there? They were pretty awesome.

“Yeah, they are,” Derek said dreamily.

Oops, Stiles said that out loud again. He’d always had a habit of doing that. But that didn’t matter, either. All that mattered were clouds. He saw one that made him gasp. “Duuuuuuuude!”

“Don’t call me dude,” Derek said, then burst out laughing. “You can call me Mr. Dude!”

Stiles laughed too. Everything was so completely funny and awesome and amazing! And Derek mattered even _more_ than clouds. Speaking of which… “That cloud kinda looks like you!” But the cloud was floating away and was nearly out of his vision. “No, wait, Derek cloud! Come back! Don’t leave me!”

But Derek cloud floated away. Stiles felt like he was going to cry.

“Derek cloud is stupid,” Derek said.

Stiles stopped looking up at the clouds and turned to Derek. He was looking right back at him, too, and _oh_ , his eyes were so beautiful. They were a million times more amazing to look at than even clouds. “I like Derek _way_ better than Derek cloud.”

Derek gave him the cutest shy smile. “You do?”

Stiles nodded until he felt dizzy from all the rocking. “You are sooooo awesome and your eyes are so pretty. Why are you so pretty, Derek?”

“You’re way prettier,” Derek told him earnestly. “You have all these moles, and I want to connect the dots with them.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen with a big grin on his face.

Stiles’ jaw dropped. “That sounds like so much fun! Why didn’t I ever think to do that? I could have been my own activity book!”

“Because we’re totally high now,” Derek said.

Hmmm, that _would_ definitely explain things. It must have been that witch. But did it really matter? He felt _so_ chill, and that was such a nice change from always worrying about what was happening in Beacon Hills, and Derek seemed so chill, too, and he really, _really_ needed that. “You deserve nice things, Derek,” Stiles told him earnestly. “I wanna give you nice things.

“I have you. You‘re the nicest thing _ever_ ,” Derek smiled, and that certainly would have made Stiles feel high like a kite if he wasn’t already.

“Aw, I love you, boo!” Stiles beamed back at him.

“And I love you,” Derek kissed Stiles’ nose.

Stiles swooned at that, then grabbed Derek’s hand. “Let’s stay right here forever! …Or at least until this all wears off. We deserve a break for once, don‘t you think?”

“Totally,” Derek nodded.

They laid back on their backs and turned their eyes to the sky again, big smiles on their faces and still holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


End file.
